Idol and The Gamer
by al00p
Summary: a story about a gamer and a famous idol.lets see their daily life
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:00 am in monday morning. Morning was chilly and everyone in katsurugi hosehold was sleeping, well our hero was sleeping in his gaming chair.

The hero of our story, keima katsurugi who has conquered million girls in his games,lover of ideal and hater of real. But there is one girl who can involve him in the reality and she is nagakawa kanon, a famous idol who goes to keima's school. She calls herself keima's girlfriend.

They meeted during spring time. At that time kanon had winned the best newcomer award. She runs into a clueless keima next day and accidently makes him listen her. Day by day they both meeted and kanon becomed attached to him. She got a problem in her life and their was only keima to help her. Literally. Keima helped her but she falled for him during that time. At first keima tried to stay away from her but she was too thick headed for him to beat.

They never meet in the school because of her status as idol. He always manages to skillfully dodge her, she knows why he does that but in return she has a request and that is...

You got a mail!

Aaaargh

You got a mail!

The voice finally disturbed his sleep.

"What the."he waked up surprised by the sound.

He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the PFP which was making the sound. It was a mail from her

From:Kanon

Subject:Date!

Keima kun!i am coming to school today an d you know i got a day break to lets go a date today.

She is coming today...i haven't finished my games till now. Have to reject.

To:Kanon

Subject:Re:Date!

No. Can't go. Games to finish.

Sent!

You got a mail!

From:Kanon

Subject:Re:Re:Date!

Aww keima kun u are still playing your games. Its been a while we have been on a date so you have to come or i will tase your PFP.

Ahh those tasers again...can't let her do that. She will break my PFP.

To: Kanon

Subject:Re:Re:Re:Date!

Fine. Will come.

Sent!

With that he went back to sleep.

School was never a problem for keima. Even if he always plays his PFP in the class, he always aces the test. Then too teachers hated him. He doesn't cares about them anyway as long as they doesn't disturb his gaming time. The bell ranged he leaved for his favourite spot. The rooftop. He entered and then..

"Keima kun"kanon tackled him into a hug.

"I missed you very much keima kun." she said while hugging.

"Kanon. Can't. Breath." He said struggling.

Kanon leted him go and steped back. Because of her surprise hug keima's glasses fell down. Kanon who noticed it blushed at he sight and said"keima kun... your glasses."

Keima picked up his glasses and went to the bench. Kanon seated beside him and opened the bentos which she maked for both of them.

"Keima kun i maked the lunch today lets eat it." She said happily.

"Hm." He replied simply and puted his PFP in pocket.

They started eating in silence. Keima was getting uneasy because of his PFP being in the pocket. His hand started to get for it. Kanon knowing his deed said

"Keima kun say aaa" she said while taking the food in front of his mouth.

Keima jerked his head back because of the sudden development but registered at last .

"How was it keima kun." She asked hopefully.

The food was good and he cannot deny that so he said it was good.

"Really, thank you keima kun i worked hard on it." She said with a wide smile.

The bell ranged and they started to exit the rooftop.

"I am looking forward to our date keima kun." She said and runned away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

After school keima's plan was to go home and play games. But now he have to go to a date with a real girl, even if it is the only real girl he sees. Currently he is waoting for kanon if front of the school gates. She really is taking time.

"Sorry keima kun i am here." She said while catching her breath.

"What took you so long, i finished 2 games while waiting for you." He said a bit irritated.

"Sorry to make you wait lets go now." She said while giggling.

She clinged to his arm and he can only scream in his mind. They started walking in the streets. Streets were crowded with many peoples mostly students. Had not kanon weared her disguise, then her fan club would have hunted him till death. It is one thing they are walking but there is something that he wants to ask.

"Were are we going." He asked while looking at her.

"Its just 2:45 pm so we are going to movies keima kun we haven't seen one in a while." She said while recalling the past movie. It was a nice memory, if a fan would not have discovered her and they had to run away from there.

"Movies huh." Well keima planned to just sleep during movies cause kanon will not let her play his games.

They arrived at the hall at perfect timing. They cannot take student tickets because of kanon's identity so they brought a normal ticket.

It was a simple romantic movie with a hero and heroine. The settings are not bad and they match the definition of a gal game so keima can bear with it. They entered the hall and movie started. Kanon was excited, polar opposite of keima. He was just waiting for the moment when he can sleep. He plays game in the night too so he can use this opportunity. The started and as always kanon unconsciously leaned on keima. Opportunity comed and keima taked a short nap.

When he opened his eyes, movie was still going. He looked to his side and a small smile came to his face. There was a sleeping face of kanon. Seems like she was tired too. Life of a idol is not easy as it seems. He watched her face for a while. It was better than watching the boring movie. No matter what happens i thing cannot be changed and that is..

That the girl infront of him is his girlfriend and he cares for her. He will never admit it to her but ... he likes her and he will take care of her.

Kanon POV

I opened my eyes seems like fatigue finally got me. Then i remembered something, i was on a date with keima kun. I fastly opened my eyes and saw keima...looking at me. He was looking at her with a face that is priceless. She- She can't define that look. It was a look which he never gave. A look of pure love. Her face went full red at the sight. Keima, who have noticed her face understanded what happened and he too blushed and looked away.

Both of them didn't said anything to each other during the show. Both embarrassed so much that can't say anything to each other after the show ended. They started to walk towards the park.

Keima'sPOV

FINALLY i can play games. The moment they exited the theatre he started playing and even kanon didn't said anything against it. Seems like she understood his situation. What he doesn't knows that the reason kanon is not talking is that she is still thinking about what happened in the theatre.

Finally she got courage and said"keima kun."

"Hm." He replied still engrossed in his game.

"Can i ask you something." She asked him.

Keima thought of thousand routes in his mind and understood what was happening but then to said"yes."

"W-why were y-you looking at me in the theatre." She stuttered the last part.

Keima, being keima knowed what to say.

"You were sleeping and you looked peacefull so i was seeing." Even though he said it simply his face was a bit pink.

Well kanon went total red at the answer. She never expected him to say something like that. It shuted her completely.

Plan successful keima thought they visited the park and sat on a bench.

It was 6:00 pm there were only few people in the park. Suddenly one of them approached them.

"Can i do something for you." Keima asked wishing what he is thinking is not true.

The man was looking at kanon and said" Do i know you."

The question caught completely offguard.

"N-no w-we haven't met before." She daid while looking away.

The man just narrowed his eyes. Seems like was getting suspicious.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Keima grabbed kanon and runned away from the park.

The man just looked at them from behind. Keima can't careless or kanon's cover will be blown.

"Keima kun lets go to a restaurant." Kanon who have recovered said.

"Hm." He said it 8:00 pm now so they get something.

They entered a ramen shop . It was named sumire-ya. Kanon said she heard it is the best ramen shop. They entered the shop. Kanon ordered a sweet ramen and keima ordered a tonketsu ramen. They eated in complete silence. After eating they went to the park. Now noone was there.

"It was a nice day, right keima kun." She looked at him.

He was looking at the night sky.

"Yes it was." He replied her.

They both looked at the sky. Both recalling the whole date. Many things happened and many thoughts came to both.

Unfortunately kanon had to go now.

"Keima kun i have to go now or okada san will scold me." She said with a worried face.

"Ok lets part for now." He said while standing.

She started to walk away but stoped and said

"At least let me have the parting gift keima kun."

She runned back and

They kissed under the night sky. This time keima wasn't shaking as always. He was getting used to it. It was a full 10 sec kiss. After the kiss ended kanon was smiling happily and giggled at the sight of a red faced keima.

"Bye keima kun." She said and runned away.

Keima composed himeself or acted like it. And entered his house. It was a long day.

SOMEWERE IN MAJJIMA CITY.

"Are u sure it was otamegane." Ayumi asked Chihiro

"I am 100℅ sure it was otamegane." Chihiro told her.

"But what he was doing there. And he was not alone." Ayumi reminded her.

"You are right and that person was leaning on him." Chihiro said.

"It was probably his girlfriend." Ayumi half-joked.

"Otamegane, with a girl impossible." Chihiro said and yelled the last part.

"We can't just ask him, can we." Ayumi reminded her.

"Thats true." Chihiro sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: the day of a idol

It was a normal morning for kanon. Like always, the room was quiet and silent. She was alone but it no longer bothered her as a certain boy have taken her darkness. She yawned and got out of her bed. He walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth already thinking or daydreaming about keima.

She walked inside the shower and started it. The cold water touched her body. She started recalling her last date, it was a beautiful date and she really satisfied from it. She changed into her clothes and writted a good morning message to keima. Nothing but a small "hm" came back. As always, but she is used to being treated like that. She knows that sociality is not is strong points and speaks very less.

She exited her apartment and entered the car.

"Good morning kanon." Her manager greeted her.

"Good morning okada-san." Kanon replied with a smile.

"Had a nice sleep." She asked her.

"Yep." Kanon replied cheerfully.

"Today's schedule is a bit lengthy. For starters we have to go to a place in MAJJIMA for commotion and..."

She said one thing after another. Keima listened her silently.

Seems like i don't have a break today. She thought.

They reached the and entered the building. Fan fans surrounded her. She with a smile talked a bit, sighed autographs, shaked hands etc.

They leaved while jumping in joy. They really were happy. She really is a idol now thanks to a certain someone.

"Hi everyone." She waved at the staff.

"Hello." Everyone greeted her loudly.

They started working. Kanon went to her dressing room and changed to the choosen dress.

When she came back everything was set.

This is a daily routine for her now.

It taked a hour for the commotion to end. After going back to her room she taked her phone and writted a message to keima

To:Keima

Subject: no subject

Keima kun i just completed a commotion it really was tiring. How are u still playing your games, right. I wish i could meet you u miss me too right.

Sent!

She waited sometime but no reply came. She messeged him more but it was silent. She started to panick if something happened to him until..

From:Keima

Subject: sorry

Sorry i was busy. Not with games but something else so don't worry.

She sighed in relief. At least nothing happened to him. She didn't messaged him again after that. She changed and again entered the car. Next was dance classes.

It was tiring. Really tiring. This is one of the most tiring part of her schedule. After that was a bit of break time.

Well she planned to meet with keima but he said he is busy. What is he doing, he isn't even telling her what he is doing. She is getting worried now. She will ask him and if he doesn't tell. Then he will get one hell of a tasing.

The break ended and she headed again for work. She was a bit distracted because of keima. Some staff asked her what's the matter.

She just replid" its nothing." With a her usual face.

They were a bit worried but didn't went into it any further.

She worked the whole day until the last show.

She sighed after remembering that keima said not to message.

She began thinking on the matter. Is he in trouble, did something happen to him, is he hiding something, is he cheating on her...

The thought alone shook kanon to the core. Tears started to come to her eyes. She quickly wiped the tears quickly and went back to work.

All the while trying to keep the dark thoughts away. Almost failing at it. She her cool and entered the stage. She started singing her first song .

She ddoesn't know if it was her real or her mind was playing with her but...

She saw him

He was there standing in the crowd with everyone else. With the newly founded boost she started singing more energetically. It was a two show. A long one indeed. The moment the show ended. She changed into her disguise and runned into the street. After some minutes of searching she founded him. It was him. Keima was sitting there and playing.

She happily approached him and jumped on him.

He struggled because of her but didn't complained and leted her have it her way. It wasn't like he can blame her he really maded her worry.

After some minutes of hugging kanon leted him go and steped back and..

Attacked him tasers

"You fool you maked we worried i will not forgive you keima kun."

The boy just closed his eyes and accepted the pain.

Kanon stoped and looked at keima,who KO'ed by the tasers.

Keima'sPOV

The moment he opened his eyes his whole body was burning. Seems like those tasers knocked him out.

He feeled that that something soft was under his head.

He opened his eyes to come face-to-face with kanon. Her eyes were red like she was crying.

She noticed him moving and started crying and saying at the same time

"I am sorry keima kun i was angry and attacked you i didn't intended to attack but i did it and then you falled lifeless i thought i thought..."

She broked down crying. Warm tears falled on his face.

He sitted and up to her side and said" Its alright, i am not angry." He said smiling

"B-but but.." she whimpered while sobbing.

She broked down crying again and keima sighed seems like there is only one way to stop her crying.

At that moment kanon felt a sensation. A sensation which she loved the most. It was something noone can give her except one person.

Keima was kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4: The introduction to family

"Neh Keima kun, what were you doing anyway?." Kanon asked after calming down. She really have to control her yandere side, its dangerous.

"Oh about that, you can say i was busy working." He told her.

"Busy?." She tittled her head at that.

"Well, remember i told you that my father worked oversees' he is coming back." He said now playing his games again.

"Oh." She understood now.

"So my mother was helding a party in cafe and as only child i had to help her." His voice was a bit irritated at the end. He didn't liked doing work.

There was silence after that. Kanon was rushing her thoughts on what to say now. She didn't liked when they are silent like this. Then she remembered the kiss he gave her to calm her down. The thought alone made her blush.

"Is there something on my face,Kanon?."

See, Kanon was staring Keima while thinking. Keima was also blushing though. Who will not after seeing the blushing face of a idol. A total gorgeous face.

"N-n-nothing Keima kun." She stuttered the sentence.

A idea came to Kanon's mind. She knowed he will not like it, but its time for it.

"Neh Keima kun, when is your party starting?." She asked him.

"Huh." He didn't understand why she asked it. He can't see where this was going.

"Its at 8:00 pm. A half an hour from now." He said. He can see where is this going now.

"Soooo can i come too i-" But she didn't get to end her sentence. Keima cutted her in middle.

"No!." He said swiftly.

"But whhyyy." She whinned.

"Just no."

She pouted cutely.

Its been a year since they are dating. But still he doesn't wants her mother to know. She always keeps bugging her about getting a girlfriend. But if she knows about Kanon she will bugg him to go on dates. Well she is suspicious of him but just suspicious.

"Huh don't tell me you have a girlfriend behind my back, don't you." She said while covering her lips with her hands.

"What are you saying." He looked at her. Face still neutral.

"Please Keima kun i really want to meet your family,pleeeease."

Keima sighed and said "Fine."

"Yea thanks Keima kun." She hugged him. He blushed at this. Who will not right? Hehe.

"Its good that i am free now, i will go back and disguise myself kay Keima kun." She smiled and started walking towards the concert hall.

He followed after her. She really is energetic. ~sigh~ she is really cute-wait what?.

She went inside and he waited for her outside.

A guard approached Keima.

"Can i do something for you sir?." He asked Keima.

"No,thanks for asking." Keima replied.

"Then can you please move cause this place is closing." He asked Keima.

"Can you wait, i am waiting for someone." Keima asked politely.

"Okay but please don't take too long."

"Hm fine sir."

The guard leaved him alone.

After waiting sometime Kanon camed back.

"Sorry Keima kun i had to speak a bit with okada san, but i am free now so lets go." She grabbed his hands and they started walking towards the Katsurugi house.

Time Skip ~15 min

After walking for 15 min they got to the Katsurugi house. It was a simple walk and Kanon was humming one of her songs. They had to keep careful as they can't risk about kanon's identity. After the walk they reached the house. They entered the cafe and Keima had a bad feeling about this.

"Welcome Kei kun you just-she then noticed someone was with them at the moment- who is this Kei kun, a friend of yours?." Asked Mari katsurugi the mother of Keima.

The moment Kanon saw a woman with bombshell figure in front of her, she tightend her grip on Keima's hand much to his annoyence.

"Who is this beautiful woman Keima kun." She asked in a awed tone.

"She is my mother." He told her.

""Fufufu its first time Keima brought a friend in home, let alone a polite one."

"So whats your name young lady?." At that moment she realised who was with her at the moment."Oh my god are you really Kanon chan."

Kanon removed her hat to show her glowing pink hairs and said"Yes and i am Keima kun's girlfriend. Its nice too meet you Katsurugi san."

Seeing a idol in her house alone shocked Mari, but saying that she is someone dear to her anti-social son shocked her like hell.

"Before you fade, Kanon will will attend the party with us."

After hearing this Mari lost consciousness.

..

..

Mari's POV

She doesn't knows how much time have passed or what see saw a dream or not. Mari katsurugi opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room. The last thing she remembered was that she was preparing for party and then Keima camed with Kanon. Then Kanon said she was Keima's girlfriend and then she faded.

She doesn't knowed if it was real or not but when she went to cafe it was confirmed it was real...

Kanon was sitted beside Keima.

Seems like Keichi came back and they explained the situation to him.

Nobody's POV

Keima was playing his PFP, Kanon was chatting with the father Katsurugi, who can be seemed totally confused by the events. The mother Katsurugi just entered and the young couple had explained everything to her. Tears of joy were in her eyes after seeing that her son got a fine lady. They started the party. Keichi and Mari chatted and he told her about his work. Kanon sung some songs. She also singed a song with Keima. After that they eated the food. Kanon had too admit it was a nice meal. She really enjoyed her time with them.

It was 11:00 pm now.

"Seems like i have to go now Keima kun so take care."

"Bye Kanon." Keima replied.

"Bye and come again Kanon chan." Said Mari who was all smiles now.

Kanon entered the car while waving at the Katsurugi family. She gived a goodbye kiss on Keima's cheek who blushed total red. And Mari katsurugi giggled at the scene. The father katsurugi was staring in shock.

After Kanon was gone. Keima quickly entered his room and locked it.

Like this the day ended for both of them.


	5. Past:1

Somhere in Maijima city, there was a boy. That boy was someone who defied reality and was hated by everyone he knowed.

What you are going to read is the past events in his life.

Events about how a hero and heroine met each other.

The hero, Keima Katsurugi is someone who can be described as weird, creepy, and a Otaku freak. But when one will see his intelligence and his mind, you will forget the bad points.

He, for all of his life has just played game, and gal games on that. If you ask someone then its a very creepy hobby but its the thing which shaped him in the person he is now.

Then comes the heroine, Kanon Nagakawa. One can say Kanon is cute, good looking and has a charming personality but unknown to them she is emotionaly very weak. She is very insecure and doesn't like the feeling of been ignored. To get attention she becomed idol and a popular one at that.

In past she once singed with her friend, they were Lime and Yuri. The trio were friends from a very long time and after sometime they started singing in group named Citron.

The group was a very good and they were very hit. But it was until the point when they failed.

The group was disbanded and Kanon was ignored by everyone. This was the cause of her insecurity.

Now, you maybe thinking how two people with this different past will be together at some point.

The reason is School.

Both of them goes to same school. Well Kanon goes very less then too...enough talk lets get to story.

Keima's POV

"Fuu, at last i conquered that game. It was hard but nothing in front of the god of conquest." He started laughing maniacaly.

"Kei kun stop being creepy and eat the diner." Mari Katsurugi, the mother of Keima said.

"Hmm, coming."

He went and taked a seat closed to the table. TV was on and in it some girl were standing. Some sort of award i guess, like i care.

"At least eat without playing games." Mari said in a scolding.

He pushed his glasses up and said" If i do that, then WHO IS GOING TO SAVE THE HEROINES!." He half shouted.

"Geez, what did i did to get a son like you?." Said Mari who was taken back.

"Hmph." He went back to eating.

And the best newcomer award goes too...

Some voices were coming from the TV.

Oh my god! Its Nagakawa Kanon!.

Now who that. A fake idol.

Then one of the song of that fake idol was started.

I have no interest in it. He thought didn't even saw her face. (He will regret it later hehe~ author.)

And with this he went back to his bedroom. Only one can guess to sleep or to play.


	6. Past:2

It was a peaceful morning in the Keima. Or it was until...

"Kei-kun, get up its morning son." His mother called him.

Well he didn't heared. Know why?. Because he was playing games full night. He just slept a hour ago. Who will wake up after that.

"Wake up Keima its school time." This time it was violent bangings on the door.

"Huh!." He waked up suprised. Literally.

He rubbed his eyes and said"Fine,coming."

"Good." Came the voice from behind the door. For some reason his mother was in reaper mode.

(God knows what happened.) He thought to himself and sighed.

(Its better to get out now or else god knows what will happen.) He trembled at the thought of a angry mother. Even a god fears a mother.

He positioNed the spectales on his eyes, exited the room and went downstairs. He brushed his teeths and washed his face. After that he took a bath quickly and got out. The moment his was out of the bath a thought occured to him.

(Were is my PFP?.)

He rushed to his room and retrieved it.

"Sorry darling for forgetting you. I promise it will not happen again." He said while kissing the sides of the PFP. After that he readied himself for school.

"Breakfast is ready." Voice of the from the downstairs.

He didn't replied, just went there.

He eated his breakfast. You can imagine how.

"At least eat your breakfast properly, or else you will not grow Kei-kun."

No respone.

He just continued to play and eat at the same time. Great multi-tasking ability of his.

"~sigh~ some people never change." Mari said to herself in a low voice.

After breakfast, Keima standed and walked for the door, not even bothering to say a goobye.

"Have nice day." Mari said from behind.

This was the morning for Keima.

On the other side.

As always it was good morning for Kanon. Its one thing she has to work very hard and she rwally need rest, buuut she cannot complain can she?.

Kanon stretched a bit and yawned for sometime. Then she got out of the bed and washed her face. After washing was done she brushed the teeths and took a nice shower.

After being done with the bath, she exited the bathroom and went in front of the mirror. She maked her hairs and dressed herself in school uniform.

(Its been a while from the last time i went to school.) She thought to herself and smiled a bit.

She exited her apartment and entered the car which was standing in front of the apartment.

"Good morning Kanon."

"Good morning manager- san." Kanon replied.

"Soooo ready for the school."

"Yep."

So these was the morning for both of them.


	7. Past:3

Keima's POV

School was never a problem for Keima. Its one thing he is hated by everyone but he doesn't care about it. The only thing he cares is that they shouldn't interrupt his game time.

The moment Keima entered the school students around him started to whisper to themselves. He is quite hated by them.

He just kept walking towards the classroom. Nobody even cares to talk to him. He doesn't cares about it anyway.

He continued to play his games but this time he noticed something. In tge classroom many students brought cameras. Some big some small. He can here them saying " Today she is coming, i am so excited." God knows who is coming.

It was the worst time for Keima. Everyone was clicking the cameras. Because of the light he can't play his games, its not like he can complain.

After sometime the commotion died and classes started. He can play in peace now.

Kanon's POV

The moment i placed my foot in school everyone started taking photos of me. It really feels good to have the attention of everyone.

I continued to class. In corridor everyone was taking photos. The walls had became white because of the flashes from cameras. But its not problem for me, my eyes were used to it.

I smiled in front of the cameras, i posed a bit. It really feeled good. I really am a idol now. I entered the classroom. I am ready for my first class now.

Keima's POV

The periods were no problem apart from the that sensei. I don't know whats her problem.

She comed to me and asked...

"You should pay attention in my class, you can learn something new from it."

I replied "You are teaching history, there is nothing new in it."

Did i did something wrong?.

No right, then too she beated me. I don't understand whats her problems.

Kanon's POV

My first periods were going good. I was totally concentrating on the board. I don't get much time to study so i must concentrate right?.

Then sensei walked towards a student. He was playing games in class.

(Wow, how daring.)

"You should pay attention in my clasd, you can learn something new from it." She said to him with a smirk on her face.

I can't believe what he said to her.

"You are teaching history, there is nothing new in it."

Oh god! From were his bravery comes from i wonder.

Noone's POV

The bell rang and the lunch break came. Keima and Kanon both of them exited for the rooftop, for the destined meeting.

Keima was the first to get there. He just sat on a bench and started playing again.

Kanon entered the rooftop humming a song to herself. She was in a good mood. Well will be for sometime.

Kanon's POV

I was happy. Happy because of tge attention i was getting.

(The best newcomer huh.)

"So i really am a idol now. I worked hard,very hard to achieve this place."

"I am not invisible anymore." She told to herself.

She then realised that she was not alone at the moment. It was the same game boy from her class.

(I wonder if he heared me talking to myself.)

"I should talk to him." She said to herself and with a smile i approached the boy.

"Hello there, its surprising to see someone here did you saw me taking to myself."

The boy looked at me and said ..

"Who are you."

Just three words. Three words and i was speechless. He again said...

"Go away i am busy."

To say i was shocked was low. I was beyond shocked.

"Thats right some people still don't know me." I said to myself in a attempt to calm myself.

This boy who doesn't knows me even if i am a idol. We are even in same class and he doesn't knows me. And he is ignoring me now. How dare he? How dare he? HOW DARE HE?

I unsheathed my stun guns and assaulted him.

Aaarrrrrrghhhh

He scremed in pain. I kept attacking him.

"Why, why don't you know me?." I screamed at him.

"You whats your name." I pointed at him.

"K-k-katsurugi Keima." He weekly said.

I runned away from there while only thinking one thing...

I will defeat you...Katsurugi Kun.


End file.
